Seer of the Future
by wolfhound22
Summary: Isabel Winktaught is a friend of Bilbo's who just happens to be over when 13 dwarves and a wizard come knocking on Bilbo's door. There is something special about Isabel though, she can see the future through her dreams. She goes on the adventure with the company, but a decision awaits her; will she use her gift to save her friends, or will she let nature take it's course?
1. Chapter 1

_Knocking. _

_Dwarves enter the room. _

_Bilbo is running around like a mad man fetching food and wine. _

_Why is one fat?_

_Why is there… Is that a wizard? Gandalf?_

_Singing. More singing._

_A cranky dwarf. Son of… whom?_

_Adventure._

_Contract._

_Ponies._

_Trolls._

I jolt up out of bed. "Oh, just another vision." I say quietly to myself.

One thing you should know about me. I see things. I see the future. Sometimes my visions are about me, but recently they've been about my friend, Bilbo and these dwarves. It's always the same dwarves too, not different dwarves. This is weird.

* * *

I can't wait to see Bilbo! We've known each other for our whole lives and still remain friends. Today is the day of the reunion we always have each and every year. We usually drink wine and eat the day away, and then at night we dance around his living room. It's always a fun night. One time, I was too drunk and tired to go home so I slept on his couch. Today is different though. Every since I saw him last I've been having these feelings; it's some sort of longing and it pulls at my heart. I plan to tell this to Bilbo tonight in hopes of figuring out what it means. My friends say it's love, but I don't think so.

As I near Bilbo's house, I see someone coming out of his garden. He's definitely not a hobbit, that's for sure. He bows and says 'morning' as we pass. It's odd. Nobody usually comes up who's not a hobbit. I certainly hope Bilbo's all right.

"Hey, Bilbo!" I call to him as I knock on his door.

"Go away!" He replies. "I don't want your kind here!"

"Bilbo, I'm offended. But if you don't want to have that reunion then go on ahead and be grouchy." I turn around to leave when the door opens suddenly.

"Oh, it's you Isabel." Bilbo sighs in relief. "I thought you were that wizard. He's really creeping me out."

"What wizard?" I ask confused.

"Gandalf. You know, the one who created fireworks?"

"That was the man I passed on the way here?"

"You passed Gandalf?"

"Yes. He was very polite."

"Oh. Well, welcome to my home!"

"Thank you Bilbo." I bow slightly earning a bow from him.

"So, how was your journey?" Bilbo asks when we finally sit down to eat dinner.

"Peaceful." I reply.

"That's nice." He says before there's a knock at the door.

"Now, who could that be?" I mumble to myself.

I hear some mumbling from Bilbo and somebody who I believe to be at the door. Then I hear some footsteps and a dwarf steps into the kitchen where I sit.

He is taller than me, but still short. His moustache curves and ends at the base of his neck. His black beard is about the same length. He also has the most interesting tattoo on the top of his head. Fur and tough leather cover his body and axes hand on his back.

"Oi! Who is this?" The dwarf says as he steps into the room.

"I'm…" I start, but Bilbo who seems very angry that someone is in his house soon interrupts me.

"You leave her alone and get out of my house!" Bilbo shouts as calmly as he can.

"I asked the lady a question. Now," He turns to me, "What is your name?"

"I'm Isabel." I say quietly and calmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabel. Dwalin, at your service." He bows. I let out a giggle.

The door knocks again. "Who could this be?" Bilbo says. It's more of a statement than a question.

"Hmm. It's probably Balin." Says Dwalin when Bilbo leaves.

"No! No more!" I hear Bilbo yell. Footsteps follow and another dwarf enters the room. This dwarf is older. His white beard is chest length and he too has fur and metal covering his body.

"Balin!" Dwalin calls.

"Hello, Dwalin." Balin replies. He points to Bilbo. "This must be our host."

"Yes. And this is his wife, Isabel." Dwalin motions to me.

"Oh, I'm not his wife. I'm just a friend. We have a reunion every year." I say.

"So, you aren't married?" Balin says.

"Yes. We're just friends." Bilbo says.

"Ahh." Both dwarves say. There's another knock on the door. "Not again!"

Two dwarves enter the room a minute later. "Oh, I'm Fili." Says the blonde haired one.

"And I'm his brother, Kili." Says the other who is not blonde.

"Isabel." I say to them.

"Fili and Kili at your service." They bow to me then turn to the other dwarves. More knocks at the door.

"No one's home!" Bilbo calls angrily to the door. I walk into the hallway just as Bilbo opens the door and a pile of dwarves collapse on the floor.

"What is going on in here?" I say astonished.

"Dwarves!" Bilbo says. I think he is unable to say anymore than 'dwarves'.

"Well, we made it." Says a tall figure that I think I recognize.

"Gandalf." Bilbo says quietly.

"Hello Mr. Bilbo." Says Gandalf. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend, Isabel Winktaught." Bilbo says. All the dwarves are up and heading to the pantry and the dining room. "Hey! Come back here! You all aren't welcome here."

Bilbo runs and tries to salvage what is in his pantry. I find Gandalf in the middle of the hallway counting the dwarves that pass by. "Hello." I say shyly. "I do believe we haven't met."

"We've met before, Isabel Winktaught." Gandalf says to me.

"We did pass on the road today."

"Yes. Does that not count as meeting?"

"I guess it does, but we haven't been introduced."

"That we have." He replies.

"Uh, can I ask why all the dwarves are here?"

"Yes." He is still counting dwarves. Then mumbles, "We're missing one."

"Missing who?"

"Thorin." He walks away.

I stand there confused for a second or two before someone, I assume is a dwarf, comes up behind me. "Hello, Isabel."

"Ahh!" I say shocked. "You're Kili, right?"

"Yes." He answers.

"Uh, are you just going to stand there?" I ask cautiously. He seems to be staring at me and daydreaming or thinking about something.

"Oh, sorry." He says when he finally surfaces. "I was just thinking…" He stops.

"Thinking what?" I ask.

"You're just so pretty with your strait black hair…" He seems to go under again.

"Uh, thanks." I say.

"Your welcome." He walks away.

"Sorry about my brother." I turn and find its Fili.

"Oh, it's okay." I say, waving it off.

"Yeah, whenever he's around a woman, he goes into this daydream thing. It's annoying after awhile."

"I'll get used to it." I say as I walk to the table with all the dwarves and Gandalf.

Another knock is on the door and Gandalf goes and answers this time. When he returns a dwarf is besides him. This particular dwarf does not look happy and looks ill-tempered.

"Bilbo Baggins, Isabel Winktaught, this is Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says while motioning to the dwarf next to him.

"So this is our 'burglar'?" says the bad-attitude dwarf motioning to me.

"I'm not a burglar." I say to him.

"No, not her. Bilbo." Gandalf says.

"That makes more sense. We can't have a girl stealing stuff for us." Thorin says. At this I stand and my chair falls backwards.

"Excuse me! I can steal as well as any man can!" I shout. He doesn't move.

"You sure? Last time I saw a woman try to do a man's job she disabled herself." He says calmly.

"Liar! You've never seen a woman do a man's job." I seethe. He smiles slyly.

"Hey now!" Bilbo says getting between us. "Be nice."

"Yes." Gandalf agrees. "Thorin, you asked me to find you a 14th person and I found one."

"But a hobbit, Gandalf?" Thorin questions.

"Yes. Hobbits are light on their feet, perfect for burglary." Gandalf states.

Thorin growls. "Fine! He can join but I'm not responsible for his safety!"

"Agreeable." Gandalf says calmly.

"Can I come?" I ask. The room goes quiet. I don't know why I said it, I just want to go on an adventure. If Bilbo can go on one, then why can't I?

"No." Thorin says firmly. "You're a woman. There is no place for women where we're going."

"So? Just because I'm a woman means nothing." I say defiantly.

"No. No means no, Isabel." Thorin lost his air of calmness.

"I'm going if Bilbo's going."

"No!" Thorin takes a step towards me and reaches for me.

"Stop, Thorin!" Gandalf says before Thorin can get his hands on me.

"She can't come, Gandalf." Thorin shouts.

"You should take a vote." Gandalf says, again, calmly.

"I'm in charge of this mission. My word goes."

"I say she comes. I'll be responsible for her." I see Kili stand.

"No! I will not allow a dwarf to take care of her!"

"I say she comes too." Fili stands next to his brother.

"And I." I don't see who stands, but whoever said it is followed by more voices in agreement. I raise an eyebrow at Thorin.

"Fine!" He gives in. "She's only coming if Bilbo agrees and Kili, you're responsible for her." Thorin stomps out of the room.

Bilbo pulls me into a corner. "I won't go if you're going to be in danger."

"You weren't planning on going anyways." I retort.

"Yeah, but if it harms you, I won't go."

"It'll harm me if you don't. All my life I've been dying for adventure and adventure has finally come knocking!"

"I won't do it." He says firmly.

"Then I'll run away and follow them." I raise my head in defiance.

"No. I'll tie you to the bed."

"Bilbo, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

He pauses. "I'll think about it. If it'll make you happy to go, then I'll think about it."

"Oh, thank you Bilbo!" I pull him into a tight hug.

"Yeah, yeah. Now could you let go? The dwarves are staring." He was indeed right. When I let go, I found 12 pairs of eyes staring, some very intently.

* * *

That night, Thorin and the dwarves sang after they overheard Bilbo disagreeing with Gandalf. He said he'd think about it. I already knew he was going to agree to it though. I have visions when I sleep which allow me to see the future. The one I had last night told me that Bilbo would go on a journey with the dwarves. It would be scary, but exciting. I wanted to go not just because of the excitement, but to protect Bilbo and the others with my gift. For now, though, none of them can know. It could put me in danger along with them, and I won't do that.

I won't let them suffer because I chose not to help them when I could have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leonera Dragonstone thank you for the follow.**

* * *

I wake to the shuffling of feet. It must be Bilbo because the company left before dawn. Since I'm no longer tired, I climb into the dress I brought and slowly walk into the hallway. I see Bilbo standing at a table with a large sheet of paper in his hands.

"Good morning, Bilbo." I say. This gets his attention and he turns his head to me.

"One of the dwarves left this for you." He hands me a letter.

"Thanks." I say before I open the folded sheet of paper.

_Hey! It's Kili._

If you ever get the chance to come with us, I would take it. An adventure would be fun; especially if there was a woman coming. Thorin doesn't like some of the things Gandalf is currently coming up with, so be careful.

_-Kili_

"What'd it say?" Bilbo asks when he sees that I'm finished reading.

"It was from Kili. He was telling me to be careful if I'm going to go on an adventure with them." I reply. "Are you going on an adventure with them?"

He just looks at me then smiles. Before anybody could say 'yes', we were out the door and racing down the hill towards the forest.

* * *

"Wait!" Bilbo shouts when the dwarves are in sight. They all turn around to see two hobbits bounding through the forest and tripping on roots.

"Hey! You came!" Kili calls when I'm close enough to hear.

"Yeah. Did you miss me?" I say panting.

"Sort of. Fili and I had a bet to see if Bilbo would come." He says.

"What about me?" I ask; slightly offended that they wouldn't bet on my coming.

"We knew you would come whether Bilbo did or not." He smiles. His smile is actually quite beautiful.

"Give them ponies!" I hear Thorin shout from the front. "The woman can share with someone."

Kili looks down at me wondering whether I'll shout out about not getting my own pony. When he sees that I have no intention of protesting, he just shrugs and holds out his hand. "Here. You can ride with me."

I grab his hand and climb onto the pony that seems endlessly tall from a hobbits view. Then Thorin rides next to us and scowls. "I meant her to ride with Bilbo."

"She's on a horse now. You should be happy she's at least on a horse." Fili says, defending his brother. Thorin just grunts and rides back to the front.

"Sorry about that." Kili says solemnly. "We're his nephews so we get a slightly better treatment."

"How?" I ask curiously.

"Well, he usually barks orders at the other dwarves. He speaks to use like we're actual dwarves and not servants." Fili replies.

"Ahh." I nod in understanding. "Where are we headed?"

"To the Misty Mountains. We have to cross them to get to the Lonely Mountain." Kili answers

"Will crossing these mountains be easy?" I ask afraid of what the answer might be.

"Not necessarily. The mountains might take days to cross, maybe even weeks. Nobody knows." Fili says mysteriously.

"Fili! You'll scare her!" Kili scolds.

"No. I'm not easily scared." I say triumphantly. "I'm really only scared when a dwarf comes up with axe at hand ready to swing."

"Well, you just need to learn how to use an axe." Kili says.

"I don't think I'll be able to wield an axe. Maybe a sword, or bow, or daggers." I say.

"Kili can teach you how to shoot and I can teach you how to fight with a sword!" Fili claims triumphantly.

"I guess that could work." I reply.

"Are you planning on teaching the woman?" Says a dwarf who I don't recognize but has sneaked up next to us.

"This 'woman' has a name." I say proudly.

"Yes, Isabel." He looks to Fili and Kili. "You're going to teach Thi-Isabel how to fight?!"

"Yes, Bofur." Says Kili. So the dwarfs name is Bofur. "If she's going to stay, she should learn how to fight."

"Okay. I'll carve some wooden swords for you to practice with once we set up camp." Bofur says before Thorin sends out a loud roar. I smirk.

This seems to take Fili by surprise. "We should dunk Thorin in a pool of cold water. He really needs to chill." He whispers.

* * *

Sometime later, camp is set up. Bofur has made some wooden swords from fallen wood on the path. He is currently trying to teach me how to hold a sword, which isn't very hard to learn, but extremely hard to do.

"No. Hold it like this. No! Not that!" He keeps saying. He seems very agitated because Fili and Kili are always staring and laughing at us.

"Come on, Bofur. Is it really that hard to teach a woman how to hold a sword?" Kili would say. This would earn a growl from Bofur.

"Bofur, do you even know how to use a sword?" Fili asked.

"Yea-no." He admitted.

"Come her, Isabel." Fili said. I did so. "Now, hold your sword like-yes! See, that's how it's done! Now take a swing." He grabs another wooden sword and I take a swing at him. He easily blocks it.

"Why do dwarves have to be so good?" I mumble to myself.

"I don't know. Dwarves have had many years of practice and you are just starting. Why don't they teach hobbits these things?" Fili replies.

"Because hobbits don't go on adventures and we have no reason to protect ourselves." I growl through clenched teeth.

"So? What if you're the oddball case? Like you or Bilbo?" Fili continues.

"What?!" I scream. "How am I the oddball case?"

"Because you're a hobbit on an adventure." Kili answers this time.

"So?" I ask. Kili freezes as if something scary is behind me.

"Women don't belong on adventures, especially hobbit women." Says Thorin. So that's why Kili freezes. Well, it's definitely something scary.

I turn around. "Well, excuse me Mr. I'm-in-charge-so-everybody-should-do-what-I-say-an d-ditch-the-hobbits!"

"I'm sorry, who asked you to join us?" Thorin says angrily. Man, that dwarf really has a temper.

"I did." Kili says behind me.

Thorin seems taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to have a woman in the camp. It would be fun to talk to her." Kili says earnestly.

"Talking to her wouldn't do anything but distract everyone! She's of no use!" Thorin shouts. Everyone in the camp is now looking at us. I search for Gandalf to see if he could help, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Where's Gandalf?" I whisper to myself. I think I'm saying that in my head but one person heard me.

"Gandalf is not here right now." Thorin says. His eyes still burning holes into my body.

"Did I say that out loud?" I say in the most normal voice.

"Yes you did." Kili says, next to me. "And Thorin, you said as long as I took care of her, then she could stay."

"That I did." He turns his head away.

"Then everything should be okay as long as I take care of her."

"Yes." Thorin says and he walks away.

"Now, then, where were we?" Kili says clapping his hands together.

"We were about to spar. Then Thorin came up and scared you." I reply.

"I wasn't scared of my uncle!" Fili claims.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you freeze like a dragon was behind me."

He leans in close and whispers, "Because Thorin is worse than ten Smaugs."

"I guess you're right." I nod in agreement.

"Now, back to sparing." He says and holds out his sword in a defensive position. I responded with a mighty 'hiya!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Fangirlatyourservice thank your for the favorite and the follow!**

**Thisusernameisindecisive thank you for the follow and the comment! First reviewer! Whoo Hoo! Thanks for saying my story will be great in the future! It gives me motivation to write more.**

* * *

I woke up that morning on top of something hard. When I moved, I found it to be a dwarf. This particular dwarf was called Kili. You ask why I'm on Kili and I answer 'I have _no_ clue'. When I shifted to get off of him, he grunted and opened his eyes. He didn't seem as surprised to find me on top of him as I had. In fact, he acted like it was perfectly normal for women to be found sleeping on him.

"Mmm-what are you doing?" He asks in a whisper. "I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Yeah. Not have me sleep on you." I whisper back.

"This is my idea of taking care of you." He sits up and pushes my head onto his lap. "You stay down."

"I don't want to." I state.

"You're going to wake everybody up if you keep this up." He hisses.

"I won't wake anybody up!" I try to move but his hand is placed firmly on my head.

"You've already woken somebody up." He says and points to Bilbo with his free hand. Bilbo looks very frightened.

"Can you answer to why I'm on your lap?" I hiss through my teeth.

"Yeah. You fell asleep on a pile of leaves like a present waiting to be opened. I watched over you and when somebody tried to steal you, I would stop them. When we had to sleep, I picked you up and placed you on my chest. Bilbo sure did put up a fight though. He was thoroughly determined to have you sleep in the protection of him, but I told him it is my responsibility to take care of you." He answers.

"Ahh." I reply as I try to get up. He responds by pushing me down.

"Stay down!" He growls. We stay like that until Bofur wakes to make breakfast.

* * *

"What are you doing with my nephew?" says a voice behind me.

I scream, turn around and see it's Thorin. "You're the one who told him to take care of me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would come." He walks around me like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Well, I did." I reply keeping my voice calm.

"Why did you come, by the way?" He asks. He has absolutely no curiosity in his voice. He's just mocking me.

"I wanted an adventure." He nods. "And I also wanted to show you how wrong you were about women." He scowls.

"Women are useless!" He growls.

"You never know. I could save your life someday." I say calmly.

"No! You will never save mine and you will stay away from my nephews!" He gives me one last glare before turning away and leaving.

I sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" I turn and see that it's Fili who is standing next to me.

"Oh, your uncle is telling me to stay away from you and Kili, even though Kili is supposed to take care of me." I answer. My head dips towards the ground.

"Don't worry about it. Thorin doesn't really like people he doesn't know or trust." Fili says soothingly.

"So Thorin doesn't trust me?" I say it as if it's a statement more than a question.

"I guess, but I trust you and my brother Kili trusts you." Fili is trying harder and harder to convince me that all is well. It's not going so well.

"Fili, look," I start. "If Thorin really wants me gone that badly, then I should go."

"No! You can't go!" Fili grabs my arms tightly.

"Fili," I cup my hands around his face, "Thorin is your uncle. He knows what's best for you based on his experience and he knows what to do."

"I know what's best for me, and if you left Kili would never be the same. He's taking his responsibility for you very seriously. It's the first _real_ job that he's had." Fili says as he looks deeply into my eyes trying to make me see reason.

"Fili, if I stay, will you promise to try not to ruin this with Thorin?" I ask returning the gaze.

"Yes." He whispers. He lets go of my arms. "Anything, as long as you stay!"

"I'll stay. I have to make sure Bilbo doesn't kill himself." I say. Fili smiles.

"So how about that training?" Fili asks.

"Can't. We have to pack up the ponies and head out as soon as possible." I say pointing to the ponies tethered to the tree.

"I guess. Thorin would get rather upset if we didn't do what he told us to do." Fili says disappointed.

"Yep, let's hop to it!" I say as I grab Fili's arm and pull him over to where our stuff sits.

* * *

I end up riding with Kili again since he won't let any ten feet near me but him, Bilbo, and Fili. He's now even more defensive over me since Thorin disagreed with my being here. Kili was very defensive to begin with and now he's over the edge.

"You're going to squeeze breakfast out of me if you continue." Kili says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I say, releasing my grip on his waist.

"Thank you. I really felt like everything was going to spew out of me." He sighs in relief.

"Yeah, that's great. No need to go into detail." I say as I rest my tired head on his shoulder.

"You can sleep if you want." Kili says, noticing my obvious tiredness. "I'll make sure you don't fall off. Fili will too if he's still behind me."

"Yeah, okay." I say.

To be honest, though, I really don't want to fall asleep. When I have this drowsiness it means that a visions is coming, and more recently they've been becoming more and more clear. The one I had before I went to Bilbo's was full of blood and that was the most recent on I've had. I'm scared to see what will happen in my next vision. If a vision happened, I would most likely wake screaming because visions are never one to be excited over. You should be scared of them.

I do end up drifting off. But before that happened, I remember being carried off the horse and lay down on a bed of moss.

* * *

_Voices. Who's talking? Is that Balin?_

_ Fili. Kili._

_ Thorin's upset. Big shocker there._

_ Bilbo's listening intently to something._

_ Okay. Black. New scene…_

_ Camping._

_ Is that a troll?_

_ What's Bilbo doing there? He's going to get killed._

_ Fili and Kili getting the others._

_ Large dwarf attack._

_ Are they going to eat the dwarves?_

_ Sunlight._

_ Gandalf._

_ Stone._

_ Trolls._

_ Swords._

_ Gold._

* * *

I woke up screaming.

"Would you shut her up!" An angry voice yells. I assume that it's Thorin because Thorin is the only one who hates me.

I feel every eye staring at me. Kili comes over and grabs my arms again and tries to comfort me.

"Hey! Are you all right? You were sleeping while we were making lunch and you suddenly screamed." He says concerned.

"Yeah. It's just a nightmare." I say calmly.

"Do you want me to sit here until you fall asleep again?" he asks.

I glare at him. "Do I look five to you?! I'm not tired anymore and I would like to have some lunch if you don't mind."

"You are not five. How old are you by the way?" Kili asks curiously.

"I'm 48!" I sound offended but really, I don't care about my age. It's just a number.

"Ha! I'm your elder! I'm 77! Beat it Hobbit!" Kili cheers.

"Okay. If you two are done comparing your puny ages, would you come over and eat lunch?" Bofur irritated yells enter our ears.

"Yes, Bofur!" Kili yells back. He helps me up and we walk hungrily to the awaiting food.

Bofur makes a good stew.

* * *

**FYI! This may be the last time I write for a few days. My family is going on vacation until Saturday so I'll try to update as soon as possible or Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirlatyourservice yes. You have to love Bofur. I'm still deciding if he will be the first to discover her secret or not. Eventually it'll be hard for her to keep it.**

**ThisUsernameIsIndecisive I'm glad you like it. I will continue whether you ask or not, but I'm happy you did anyway.**

* * *

How come we are always riding on ponies? The whole riding situation is starting to hurt in certain areas.

"How's it going back there?" Fili yells. I forgot I'm riding with Fili now instead of Kili. Something about Thorin not wanting me to seduce his nephew. I really don't care either way as long as he doesn't yell or ditch me.

"My bum is sore." I complain.

"Yeah. You'll get used to it. I mean, the first time when I took a long journey on a horse, I couldn't sit for days." Fili says.

"Really?" his story seems somewhat exaggerated.

"Yeah. And on Kili's first riding trip he had to lay on his stomach if he didn't want to stand. Sometimes he even fell asleep standing up."

"Is that possible?" I ask.

"Certainly is. I've done it." Kili comes up beside us.

"When did you get there?" Fili asks hesitantly as if he hopes that his brother hasn't heard what he just said to me.

"I was wondering how Isabel was." Kili says, completely ignoring the question.

"I'm fine." I answer.

"Kili! Stay away from the woman!" Thorin shouts from the front.

"Uncle!" Kili shouts before he races off to the front to talk to Thorin.

"Was it just me, or did Kili just act really strange?" I whisper as I lean close to Fili's ear.

"No. It wasn't just you." Fili whispers back.

* * *

Right from the moment I fell off the horse, (When I mean I fell, I really did fall) Fili and Kili immediately started training. They would take turns training me in the art of swords and bows. Fili wasn't as nice to me as his brother, but I preferred the harder training. My weapon of choice was the bow because I didn't have to be close to my enemy to use it. Bilbo watches me practice constantly, on and off. By the fifth time he came over, he finally asked if he could be trained. The response was 'you're not a woman with 14 men and a threat of monsters'. Bilbo was very displeased.

When I started complaining about my back, they decided we should stop for two reasons: 1. My back hurt, and 2. Dinner was ready.

After dinner, there was a howling. "Orcs?" Bilbo asks cautiously.

"Orcs? Ha!" Fili laughs.

"Orcs are nothing to laugh about." Thorin says sternly. He came up from behind shocking us all, which is something he apparently likes to do.

"Will you ever just tell us you're coming instead of sneaking up on us with an unexpected entrance?" I ask unfazed. I think I see a smile play at his lips. Nobody else saw it.

"What happened with him?" Bilbo asks.

"Don't mind him." Balin says next to us. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

We all just look at each other then look at Thorin as he makes his way to an outcropping of rock. His back to us.

** "After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the defiler.

"The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us.

"That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." Balin's story seemed to go on for ages.

"What happened to the pale Orc?" Bilbo asks. "What happened to him?"

Thorin turns around. "He slunk back into the hole from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." **

"Are you so sure about that." I mutter to myself. I'm nearly positive that Thorin heard me. He scowled. I say louder, "So that's what happened." Fili and Kili look at the ground.

Thorin starts walking towards his bedding. There's a rustling in the bushes. I can't make out what it is. It looks very much like a…

"Orc!" I shout and point to the bushes from where I saw movement.

Instantly Kili moves. His hands instinctively move toward his bow and quiver and he shoots. There's a larger rustle in the bushes, which I assume is from the orc trying to get away.

"I missed." Kili says in disappointment.

Thorin starts growling. "How did I not see that!?"

"I don't know." I say as I pat Kili's back in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Thorin turns to me. "How did _you _see that?"

"There was a movement in the bushes when you turned around." I shrug.

"Hmm, too bad it got away." Fili says. Kili's face drops farther.

"How long do you think it's been there?" Kili asks quietly.

"Let's hope not for long." I reply.

Thorin grumbles something which I think was 'I hate orcs!' I can't blame him after what happened with Azog.

"Go to sleep, Isabel." Fili says next to me.

Kili pulls me down onto him and starts stroking my hair. "Yes. You too, Fili. Go to sleep."

"Hey!" Fili protests. "Why don't I get a lap to sleep on?" Kili just looks at him.

"Sleep!" I say firmly.

Silence.

Then a whole lot of shuffling to get to their sleeping quarters.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I still wrote while on vacation, just not on here. I have it all in a notebook that I so cleverly keep hidden in plain sight, by which I mean laying on my desk just waiting to be opened. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** 13 thanks for the favorite.**

**blushingpixie thanks for the favorite and the follow.**

* * *

_Trolls._

_ Hunger._

_ Dwarfs in… Why are they tied up?_

_ Horses._

_ Bilbo. Burglar._

_ Skinning._

_ Fire._

_ Gandalf._

_ Sunlight._

_ Stone._

* * *

"Isabel? Wake up." Kili is shaking me awake. Again, for the second night in a row, I find my head resting on Kili's lap.

"Again?" I say motioning to his lap.

"I told you," He rolls his eyes, "It's my duty to take care of you."

"That doesn't mean you need to." I yawn.

"You're a woman, women need to be taken care of." Kili waves his arms in the air like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Again with the woman thing!" I say exasperated. Kili just rolls his eyes and goes to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Why must we always ride!" I sigh. Fili claims that I'll get used to it, but after three days of continuous riding my butt is still sore and my back still aches.

"If you want, I'll gladly let you down and you can walk the rest of the way." Fili laughs. Thorin still continues to separate Kili and me but he'll still find me sleeping on him.

"No. I'll take riding to walking any day." I say weakly.

"You're not dying back there are you?" Fili asks, 50% jokingly and 50% 'are you really dying?'

"NO! Why would I be dying?" I sit up strait and I'm sure he felt my movement.

"I don't know. Okay. Let's talk about something else, like your training." Fili says.

"What about it?" I ask, leaning back on him again.

"Are you really trying?"

"Only with the bow."

"Why not with the swords?"

"They're heavy and I have no intention of using them."

"Why not?"

"Your swords don't fit me."

"So?"

"Nobody's sword will work on me."

"Why not?'

"Have you seen how small I am?"

"Of course. You're shorter than Bilbo." We hear a 'hey!' in the background and chuckle. "And if you curl up into a ball, you can fit perfectly on Kili's chest."

"What about your chest?"

He pauses for a moment. "I'd like not to think about it."

* * *

When we finally stop for dinner, I don't even think about getting off properly. I fall to the side, prepared for the hard ground. Instead of the ground, I find myself in Kili's arms.

"Can you ever get off a horse normally?" He looks at me sternly before carefully placing me on my feet. By now he knows how unsteady I am and keeps his hands firmly on my shoulder.

"Nope!" I shake my head.

"If your future husband ever takes you riding, be sure to warn him." Kili says, letting go of me.

"After this, I plan to never go riding again." I look up to his face. He's smiling. Kili almost never smiles; the rare smile is quite beautiful and is mostly pointed at Bilbo or me.

"Kili! Fili! You're on watch!" Thorin calls. I'm sure he only chose them because he wanted them away from me. I can't blame him, I'm creepy.

"Yes, sir!" They both call before grabbing their weapons and running off.

* * *

You know something's wrong when Bilbo strays from the camp alone.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I'm in earshot.

"Ahh! Oh, I wanted to see what they're up too." He points to Fili and Kili who are looking at something with great intensity.

Bilbo and I sneak up to them before I whisper, "What're you looking at?"

They both turn. "Trolls." Kili points to the large, ugly figures in the clearing. "They stole four horses and we need a plan to get them back."

"I'll go." I say. All three of my companions look at me.

"No! You won't!" Kili fiercely whispers.

"I will. You go get the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo, you save the horses. I'll distract them. When I give the signal, come in and attack." I say before racing off into the clearing.

Okay, racing into the clearing was not my best idea.

"Hey, look!" One of them yelled. "Dinner!"

"I'm not dinner! I'm trying to find dinner." I pant. I don't like running.

"Nice to meet you, trying to find dinner! I'm Tom." Says Tom. I don't think he's the smart one.

"Shut up!" says the one that's cooking. "We'll cook her once we find out what she is!"

Okay. Think! Ahh! I got one. "I'm a seer!" Okay. I know that was a little risky but I couldn't think of anything else. "I can see your future through my dreams, and I remember seeing three trolls in my dream last night."

"What did you see?" They all ask.

I gaze into the bushes hoping to see the dwarves. A head pokes out and nods, they're all there.

"I saw you being attacked by dwarves." I say. Then every dwarf comes piling out of the bushes and towards the trolls.

Fili comes up behind me and quickly whispers, "Get out of here!" I didn't hesitate to do what he says.

* * *

I was rather disappointed that the stupid trolls captured the dwarves and Bilbo. I decided it was my time to act.

"Hello again!" I call tot them as I enter the clearing.

"Hello, seer. Your vision was correct. What else did you see?" The cook asks.

"Let me think." I see the sun starting to rise and I walk over to the dwarves to stop the trolls from noticing the sun. "The last thing I saw were these dwarves tied up then…"

"Then what?" The third asked.

"That does not pertain to you!" A voice booms from behind the trolls. They turn around and then turn back to me.

I smirk. "I saw sunlight!" I shout into the air, raising my arms above my head.

The trolls turn and I see Gandalf standing on a rock. In one swift movement, he breaks the rock in two. Sunlight pours out and the troll's shouts enter our ears. In a matter of seconds, the trolls are stone and I go over to help free the squirming dwarves. Thorin was less than grateful to be freed. I just smiled sweetly.

"Wow! Look at this!" Ori calls. We all turn and see Ori inside a cave eagerly waving towards whatever is in that cave.

When we all entered the cave, a loud 'whoa' escaped all of us. There was gold everywhere. Swords lay on the floor in a pile and bows and arrows lay stacked along the wall. The dwarves instantly go to the gold except for Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Kili goes searching for swords with Thorin and Kili goes strait for the bows. I look down and at my feet I see a book. When I pick it up I notice it's a medicinal book. There are drawing of different leaves and their purposes.

"What's that?" Kili says next to me.

"A book." I reply.

"I got you something." He holds out a bow and a quiver full of arrows for me to take.

"Thank you." I take the bow and rub my hand over the smooth wood.

"You got her something too?" Fili says, not really surprised.

"Yeah." Kili answers. "She needs to protect herself from us somehow."

"I guess she does." Fili agrees. He then hands me two swords that are too small for him but look just right for me. "Here. They're perfectly balanced and should fit you. I also found a leather strap where you can keep them on your body."

"Thanks. I say.

"What's that?" Fili points to the book tucked under my arm.

"A book." I say.

"About?" Kili asks.

"Medicine." I answer.

"Why would we need someone to know medicine? We have Gandalf." Fili says.

"Because what if Gandalf isn't here or he's the one that's hurt?" I say.

"Oh." They both say.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say as I see everybody leaving the cave

"We have no horses!" someone calls.

"You get your wish, Isabel! We get to walk!" Fili throws his hands into the air.

"Great." I say sarcastically.

* * *

**So... What did you think about the whole seer show?**

**How do you think the company will take to it? Gandalf?**

**Thanks and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**elfcat, thank you for the follows and the favorites!**

* * *

As we walk I constantly search the sides of the paths for medicines I might recognize. I spent most of the previous night memorizing leaves and their purposes. Sometimes I see Gandalf smiling at me, which is a relief. Fili and Kili still think it's a waste of my time and Thorin still thinks I'm a waste of his.

In the middle of the day during a break, Gandalf comes and talks to me. "How'd you come up with the idea of your being a seer?" he asks.

Think quickly! I knew that idea would come back to bite me! "Uh, I really don't know. I thought if I said exactly what was going to happen, I could give the signal to the dwarves to attack. And I also thought it would distract them long enough for you to get there.

"What if I didn't show?" He asks.

"Then I guess I would hold them off until they turned to stone." I shrug.

Gandalf is silent for what feels like eternity. I swear I saw a flicker of understanding cross his face. It's like he knows I'm really a seer. "You should get some sleep." He finally says. "You stayed up all night last night reading that book."

I nod.

"Kili!" Gandalf calls. "Come over here."

Kili does so.

"Isabel is going to rest. I guess since I always find her sleeping with you, you would like her to sleep on you?" Gandalf says. Kili just smiles and nods before sitting down next to me and pulls my head onto his lap.

* * *

_Wargs._

_ Why does that man have a sled of rabbits?_

_ Is that a wizard?_

_ Gandalf leading us somewhere._

_ Kili shooting something._

_ A cave._

_ Elves. Thorin looks upset._

* * *

I woke with a scream.

"Really? If you keep screaming every time you wake, we'll drop you on the side of the road!" I assume Thorin yelled because he's the only one who wants to drop me on the side of the road.

"Do you think people will agree with that?" I shout to nobody.

"Don't listen to him. He's a bit grouchy because the trolls got him." Kili says stroking my hair. My head is still on his lap by the way.

"Yeah, well, blame Bilbo, not me. I'm not the one who let the trolls get me." I say bluntly.

Kili laughs. "Well, break's over."

I sigh. "To bad we don't have all the time in the world."

"Yeah, but someone showed up just a little while ago, our break is almost over." Fili comes up.

"Who?" I ask. I already know it's a wizard but I don't know his name.

"Radagast the Brown. He's over there talking to Gandalf and Thorin." Fili points over to the trees where a group of threesome are in deep discussion.

Gandalf seems to feel my gaze and he turns his head to face me. A smile flashes on his face for less than a moment before continuing the conversation. I wonder if he knows my secret. I have to turn my head away for some reason.

There's a howl in the distance.

"Oh, crap!" I mutter.

"A wolf?" Bilbo asks.

"No!" Thorin says racing off to the group. "A warg."

Gandalf turns to Thorin in a flash of anger. "Who did you tell of this mission?" He demands.

"Nobody!" Thorin defends.

"It's the orc spy!" I shout out, realizing what's going on.

"Spy?" Gandalf asks.

"The one I spotted when Balin told me the Thorin and Azog story." I answer.

"Oh, dang!" Thorin curses. (Thorin probably says some really un-gentlemanly things right then. Thorin isn't gentlemanly by the way.)

"I'll hold them off." Radagast puts in.

"On that thing using those?" Gandalf questions.

"I trust you." I interrupt.

"Why would we want your input?" Thorin tries to hide the roar he's so skillfully containing.

"Story for another day." I answer swiftly. Gandalf gives me a quick smile. "If your rabbits can save our butts, I say go for it. Just one condition, don't die."

Radagast smiles. "Don't worry, dear. I won't die."

"We have to get going!" Thorin says suddenly.

"Hurry!" Gandalf cries.

Radagast runs to get his rabbits of power. Minutes later he comes out of the brush yelling taunts at the orcs.

"Follow me!" Gandalf says in a whisper we all can hear.

We run around the rocky area for some time, nearly getting Ori killed and us almost getting eaten by wargs. Eventually we stop behind a large rock, which all 16 of us can fit on one side without getting seen. A warg comes up soon after sniffing the air and stands on top of the rock we're standing on.

Kili moves foreword. I know he's going to shoot it and it's going to give away our position so I place a hand on his chest and look at him. He puts on a really angry face and pushes my arm to move foreword. I hold him back again.

When he tries to push me again, I whisper, "I have an idea, make sure it dies."

Then I run to the rock ahead of me. The orc sees me and jumps off the ledge not making a sound. Kili shoots the warg, killing it, but the orc just falls off the beast. When the orc lands on its rear, Thorin makes a deal of chopping its head off.

Sadly, we go all but unnoticed. While the warg jumped, the orc made a screeching noise that sounded like a troll being stabbed by a child.

"Run!" Gandalf yells. We follow him to a rock not far away in a clearing.

"What's that?" Nori yells and points to a rock that looks like a cave. Gandalf sees it and we follow him. Every being jumps in.

Gandalf, Fili, Kili, Thorin and I are still outside. Thorin practically throws me down the hole. Fili comes down after me, then Thorin, Kili and Gandalf.

"We're safe!" Fili punches the air.

"Yeah, but where does this cave lead to?" Kili asks.

"Wait! Be silent!" Gandalf says to all of us.

There is a stomping on the ground and thuds. I assume they are elves shooting the orcs.

When the noise has stopped and we are sure there are no more elves, Fili asked, "Do we follow it?"

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf says.

And so we began the journey to Rivendell.


	7. Chapter 7

**MercenaryBunny thanks for the follow and the favorite!**

* * *

"You led us to elves?!" Thorin screeches. "How could you? They are not our friends."

"I had to." Gandalf says simply. "There was no other way."

"There was a way! To avoid the elves!" Thorin is still shouting. The rest of the company pulled away a while earlier but I stayed close by. I'm beginning to like this Gandalf and I don't want his head chopped off by a blubbering oaf's axe!

Suddenly an idea comes to me. "Gandalf? Can Elrond read elf runes?" I remember seeing ancient runes on the map. If its one thing we hobbits are obsessed about, it's runes and maps; that's two things.

Gandalf turns to me. His face is still hard as stone but his eyes soften. "Yes. Elrond can read elf runes. He is an elf."

"Yes, but there were ancient elf runes on the map. I was thinking that Elrond could read it for us." I shrug. "But if Thorin disagrees then I guess not."

Thorin growls. "Fine!" He shouts. "But if anybody gets hurt, I'm holding you responsible!" He points at Gandalf.

"Fine by me." He says bluntly.

* * *

Elrond was somewhat welcoming. Thorin made the dwarves huddle in a circle (me excluded) and acted all macho macho trying to defend themselves. It was rather stupid.

Thorin says we are leaving at first light, but Gandalf told the elves to give us rooms anyways. I'll tell you, after days on the road it felt _really_ good to wash the dust out of my pores. An elf maiden walked in once holding at least 15 dresses. I tried telling her that I don't wear dresses but when Gandalf walked in and told me I had a meeting with Galadriel and Elrond so I was kind of forced into one. At least I got to pick it.

I eventually walked out escorted by Gandalf in a midnight blue dress. He said it matched my short, ruffled black hair. I agreed… and so did the company; Thorin not included, though his eyes did light up.

"Is-Isabel? You-you look…" Kili stops. His tongue is tied and I find it adorable.

His brother elbows him playfully and raises an eyebrow. Then he says, "He was going to say you look absolutely adorable, and cute, and…" I burst out laughing.

"What?" they both say in unison.

"I've never worn a dress before. To be honest I despise dresses but since Gandalf told me I had to meet Elrond and I have a meeting with Galadriel in good condition, I had to oblige. I picked this one over the blood red one. Would you have liked the blood red one instead?" I look sweetly at them through my eyelashes.

"No." Thorin pipes up. This is the first time he hasn't spoken to me with malice… I like it! "We've had enough of the color of blood. We don't need any more of it."

"I guess you're right." I turn to Gandalf. "When do I see Galadriel?"

"Later tonight. I would advise you get some rest after dinner." He smiles. Gandalf has two personalities: the one that is really mean and angry, and the one that's sweet and kind. I like the sweet and kind one.

"Okay." I nod.

"Isabel! Come sit by us!" Kili motions for me to sit in-between him and his brother. I smile and take my seat.

Sometime later, Kili told me to get some sleep before I had my meeting with Galadriel. As awkward as it was, he wouldn't let me sleep without my head resting on his lap. We both ended up in my room with Kili resting on the headrest and my head resting on his lap. Sleep eventually came to me and I forgot about the current situation.

* * *

_An elf with beautiful golden hair._

_ Another wizard. He has this dark aura…_

_ There's a fight: Gandalf against this new wizard. They're on a tower._

_ A ring._

_ Why is Gandalf being flown away by an eagle._

_ Fire._

_ Burning._

* * *

I woke with a gasp. That didn't look like it was going to happen soon. Usually my dreams show what's going to happen in the next day or two, but never as far as that. I don't even know when that will happen. It could be a hundred years, after all Gandalf is an inch from immortality.

"Why do you always wake up gasping or screaming?" Kili asks.

"Will I ever get a night of not sleeping on your lap?" I ask completely avoiding the question.

"Nope! You didn't answer the question."

"Oh, yeah. I usually wake up like that. It's usually because I dream." I answer. It's not a complete lie, but it's not the whole truth either. Also, since I have no choice to sleep on him he might as well have some reason.

"That makes sense." He responds.

"I should probably change into something that's not wrinkled." I say looking down at the midnight blue dress covered in wrinkles.

"Okay. Try that blood red one on."

"You have to leave first. I can't change with you in the room."

"Yeah you can."

"Out!" I shout. He looks down ashamed then leaves. I sigh in relief.

When I walk out the room five minutes later in a blood red dress to find Kili standing across the hall facing my door. "Kili!" I nearly shout. "Are you trying to kill me?"

He smirks. Ugh! Did I ever mention his smile is so… it's something. "Gandalf said I have to take you to wherever he's waiting. Then I have to wait for you to get changed into your traveling clothes. Thorin says we're leaving as soon as you get out."

"Ahh. That sounds like Thorin." I say. "Now take me to Gandalf!"

He laughs. Geez! I can't get over that smile. He holds out his hand for me to take. "Yes ma'am. Follow me." It's my turn to laugh as I take his hand and follow him down to where Gandalf awaits.

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. School's coming up soon and I have to prepare for that. First day of High School! Soooo excited. I was planning to get in some fluff after her meeting with Galadriel but since Thorin likes to high-tail it out of there, my plans are kind of ruined. I'll add some fluff later! Promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha, Rachael. Very funny.**

* * *

I see Gandalf smiling at me as Kili and I come into view. His gaze lingers on our entwined hands but he quickly looks back up at us.

"So, are you ready Isabel?" Gandalf asks.

"Yes." I reply. I start to disconnect my hand from Kili's when he snatches it right back and presses a knife firmly into my palm.

"Thorin told me to make sure you have a weapon with you. He doesn't trust the elves and he thinks you'd do better here than with him but he wants you to be able to protect yourself." Kili says.

"Yes. Okay." I say meekly. I don't understand why Thorin doesn't just leave me here. It must be because Bilbo threatened to leave but Thorin doesn't feel he needs him either; so why'd he do it?

"Come on, Miss Winktaught. Galadriel is waiting." Gandalf says taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes." 'Yes seems to be the only thing I can say today.

Elrond meets up with us as soon as we turn the corner. The he leads us down a hall and to a large patio where a blonde elven maiden waits. She slowly turns around and I assume this must be the famous Galadriel.

_Hello, child._ A voice says in my head. I stumble backward and Galadriel brings a hand to cover her mouth from giggling. _Don't worry, child. It is I, Galadriel, speaking to you through your head. I have powers that allow me to do so. You can say things through your thoughts to me and I will listen._

_Okay. So, any particular reason why I was called here?_

_Not really. I just know you're having trouble with your current situation._

_Which one? There are so many._

_Just two in particular: your future seeing and a certain dwarf named Kili._

_Kili? What about him?_

_You like him. He likes you. It's obvious he likes you, he's shown that through his actions. He wants to protect you, he gave you a dagger did he not?_

_He did, but I have no intention of using it unless an orc appears or Thorin comes at me with his axe._

_Ahh, that makes sense. Now, about that other situation; what do you plan to do with your special abilities?_

_I don't know. I didn't intend to tell them in fear of them trying to change the future._

_Ahh! Very wise!_

_Yeah! That's what I thought Gandalf would say._

_You look up to him. He is dear to you, yes?_

_Yes. I am constantly fearing that Thorin will kill him._

_Thorin wouldn't kill the only person able to save him from troubled situations._

_I guess he wouldn't. Say, do you think he will kill me?_

There is silence. _No. You're more valuable to him than you think._

_How? He hates me and wants me dead. The only use I am to him is to keep Bilbo out of his way and to keep the other dwarves out of his hair for a while._

_That definitely sounds like the king dwarf._

_Yeah, him and his killer ego!_

"So," Gandalf says, breaking the silence, "was it you who called us here?"

"No." Galadriel speaks. "He did." She points to a man dressed in white robes. He looks familiar, then it hits me and I pull out my sword.

"Isabel!" Gandalf says surprised. Really Gandalf? With me you should never be surprised, after all, I'm a nice cheery bundle of surprises!

"He's evil, Gandalf! I, I-" I stutter. All too late I realize my mistake. The only person that knows I'm a seer is Galadriel and possibly Gandalf.

"You what?" Said the wizard. "You wanted to kill Saruman the White?"

"Are we talking in third person now? Because Isabel would really like to leave." I answer not-so-sweetly.

"Isabel, we should try being nice someday, okay?" Gandalf whispers in my ear.

"Okay, Gandalf. I'll try once I get out of here with my life." I reply.

"Isabel…" Gandalf says in warning. I got the hint five seconds ago.

"Yeah, I'll just be leaving. Kili is waiting for me." I lie. Before anyone can protest, I leave the patio-porch-thing.

"Kili!" I shout. When I see him await by the door to my room. "We have to get going. Now!"

"The meeting over already?" He says.

"Yeah. I used your dagger. A wizard I didn't like was sitting down."

"Gandalf?"

"No. Saruman the White. He's evil!"

I shut my door to change and Kili shouts through the door, "How'd you know?"

"Uh, he had a bad aura."

"Oooooooookkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy." He answers.

I came out about three minutes later in the dirty clothes I appeared in. Kili inspects me up and down and looks at me disapprovingly. I scowl. "What?"

"You looked better with a dress." He says.

A loud slap rings in the hallway. "I told you earlier; I. Hate. Dresses!"

"I know. I know! But, you did."

I sigh in frustration. "Let's go! We have to get to the company before they leave without us."

"Okay, okay." He grabs my arm and starts pulling me in some random direction. "This way."

We walked down the delicate elven hallway and came across a not-so-delicate Thorin with an angry scowl that he cannot seem to control. "Finally you come. We've been waiting hours for you."

"More like minutes. Galadriel had some important things to say."

"Like what?" Thorin asks.

"Things for me and me alone! Let's go now or we'll get caught."

"Fine, this way!" Thorin waves his arm in motion for us to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**newtb00 thanks for the favorite.**

* * *

Thorin led us out of the elven palace and onto a path that headed towards the mountains. The path alone was very beautiful but you have to factor in the fact that hatred towards the elves is all around and I'm in the middle.

_Goblins._

I gasp. This is the second time I've ever seen anything outside of my dreams. The first was when my mother was about to die which was a life changing event. So, these goblins will somehow change my life?

_There's a crack in the ground. It's slowly getting wider._

No! I don't want to see it. It it's going to change my life, then I don't want to be the one to know how. But I've never been one to hold back a vision.

_Who is that ugly creature? Oh, that's the king._

_ Wargs._

_ A white warg with an orc rider. Azog?_

_ Thorin is running at it._

_ There is fire everywhere._

_ No! Thorin! Why do you always have to be heroic and kill yourself?_

_ Eagles._

So, now how is my life going to change? Thorin might die, which as wonderful as it sounds, would actually be quite nice. Fili and Kili might be devastated and we would have to be the one's to pick them up. The rest of us wouldn't be able to go on because he is our leader, the mad to tell us what to do and the one to help us get there.

"Katie? Are you okay? You're zoning." Kili asks me. Turns out I kept walking but I was in this weird daze.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I answer, shaking my head to clear it of all the bad thoughts.

"Good." Kili sighs in relief. I smile. Galadriel was right; he does care about me greatly.

Walking up the side of the mountain was a pain. I never want to climb, see, or feel another mountain again in my life. If you ever try to climb a mountain, make sure you rest multiple times and you're not with dwarves, they _adore_ mountains. How I envy them.

* * *

"Don't fall off the edge. Hang on tight." Thorin shouts to the rest of us as we walk on a cliff barely big enough for a hobbit's foot.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouts as we see a large chunk of rock pass over our heads. It causes each one of us to stumble a bit, but it causes me to fall off the edge.

"Isabel!" Kili shouts in distress. He looks around and magically there is a root sticking out of the rock that looks like it could hold his weight. He grabs it with a firm hold then reaches for me. He pulls me up onto the rock and places his free arm around me for protection of falling off.

All the other dwarves have jumped onto this outcropping of rock that turns into a path. Then a large force presses against us and crushes us nearly to death.

"Kili!" We hear Fili cry. It's rather sad.

"We're all right!" Balin shouts. There are a series of sighs of relief from multiple dwarves.

"Where's Bilbo?" Someone shouts after the rest of us are on the rocky path.

"There!" Dwalin shouts as he rushes to pull Bilbo up. He ends up bickering with Thorin on Bilbo being lost in the end.

Eventually, Dwalin and Thorin found a 'safe' cave to sleep in. It was cold because there was no fire, but I ended up resting in between Fili and Kili who happened to be very warm considering it was cold and wet outside.

* * *

There's a shuffle, which wakes me up. I turn my head to get a better view at what woke me up and I see Bilbo walking towards the exit.

"Whoa, Bilbo. Where are you going?" Bofur asks.

"I'm going home. I don't belong here like Thorin says." Bilbo motions to the cave and the dwarves. I follow his hand covering every corner of the cave with my eyes. It looks familiar in a bad sort of way.

"Oh, you're homesick." Bofur continues. Bilbo shouts some nasty things that were completely unintended. I see movement from the corner of my eye and see it's Thorin flinching. Then it comes to me.

I jump onto my feet frightening everybody who's awake and shout with all my might, "Everybody out! This is the way to the goblin hideout!" Thorin's eyes widen as he stands to help wake everybody, but he is too late seeing that the floor sucked us up.

A dozen or so moans echoed out before half of a goblin army came and swept us up. I looked behind me to see Bilbo duck under the group and manage to escape. The rest of us are taken to the Goblin King guy.

"Well, what do we have here?" The Goblin king asks.

"Dwarves, your malevolence! We found them on the front porch."

"What is your business here dwarves?" None of us answer. "Fine. If you won't speak… Bring out the mangler. We'll make them talk, starting with the youngest." Thorin starts to step forward, but I hold him back. He turns his head to me, anger showing in every part of his face but when he sees the pain in my eyes he freezes.

In that time period, I take my chance. "Wait!" I step foreword. "I'm a seer. I can see the future."

"Isabel, don't lie to the guy. You're gonna kill us all." Fili says. I turn my head around. Fear is in my eyes as I try to get a message across.

"You really are a seer!" Thorin says in disbelief. All the other just stare at me like I'm a disease. I turn my head back to the ugly creature in front of me.

"So, what do you see?" It asks.

"I can't see things right away. I had a vision coming up to the mountain, supposedly this event is life changing since it came when I was awake and moving and not when I was asleep." I answer. I'm ashamed that the dwarves finally figured it out. That must be the life changing part.

"What did you see?"

"Goblins. You. A white warg and an orc riding."

"That's not possible!" Thorin speaks up. He walks to the front, defiance in his eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. That orc is willing to pay a high price for your head; just your head."

"Azog the defiler is dead!" Thorin shouts.

"No, Thorin. My vision was not wrong." I turn to him.

"How do you know? You could have seen the past!"

"If it was the past, then why were we up in burning trees?!" I shout back. His face contorts to fear as he understands.

"No! No!" He crouches onto the floor and covers his head with his hands.

"Thorin! Thorin, you have to pull it together!" I crouch next to him and try to calm him.

"No." He looks to me with hatred and stands. I try to stand with him, but he looms over me making it impossible for me to get up. "You could have saved us on countless occasions, but you didn't. You sat there and let us get chased by orcs, you let us fall into this goblin hellhole! The trolls! The ponies could have been spared!"

"The future cannot be changed." I say weakly. "Gandalf wouldn't have wanted you to know your fate."

"What is my fate? What have you seen of me?" He kicks me hard in the stomach and pain flares up my body. A series of gasps comes from the company.

"Ooohh! A fight in the party! Oh, how I love fights!" The King Goblin says. He isn't very helpful.

"Thorin, stop!" Kili shouts. "She's only a girl. She meant no harm!"

"She could have saved us! She chose not to! Azog wouldn't even want her!"

"Oh, I think Azog would pay more for a future seer than you, Thorin Oakenshield. " The Goblin King says slyly. "Tell Azog we have the dwarf, and a seer!"

"No!" I shout. "I don't know what'll happen to me. I can't see my own future, just everybody else's." My eyes water and tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Serves you right!" Thorin spits.

"Don't do this!" I whisper.

"You deserve it!"

"Thorin…"

"Don't! Uncle!" Fili and Kili yell. I look up to see anger in their eyes. Who are they angry at? Thorin? Me? Both of us?

"She needs to be taught a lesson!" Thorin is still mad.

I look around. Where is Gandalf? He should be here by now. "The darkness is coming soon." I mutter.

"You, wait, what?" Thorin says surprised that I would say anything other than a plead for my life.

"Gandalf…" I whisper. As if on cue, darkness falls and Gandalf shouts telling us to follow him and take a stand. Instantly every dwarf picks up the felled weapons and starts swinging expertly at the goblins who try to hold us back. The Goblin King was slain by Gandalf and his awesome goblin-killer sword.

We make it outside about three minutes later. "So you can see the future?" Kili asks.

"Yeah." I answer. I don't really care what they say about me now.

"For how long?" Fili asks.

"Every since I can remember. I've seen everything twice in my life. It's a blessing and a curse."

Thorin pipes in. "The curse comes now when I force you to leave!"

"Thorin!" Gandalf shouts. "You would be dead on countless occasions if it weren't for her!"

"I wouldn't have had to go through those 'countless occasions' if she had used her gift to help us!"

"Did you ever stop and think that knowing your future might lead you to another worse fate?" Thorin is taken aback. "No? Then don't force her to do something that you cannot understand."

"The goblin was right. We should give you to Azog." Thorin hisses.

"Why would we give Isabel to Azog? She's done nothing wrong." Bilbo says from behind.

"When did you get there?" some dwarf asks.

"Isabel can see the future. She's kept this from us and we think we should give her to Azog." Thorin says.

"No! _You_ want to give her to Azog, not us. _We_ want to keep her, right guys?" Kili pipes up. Surprisingly, most of the dwarves agree with Thorin. The only ones on my side are Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and Gandalf who usually never picks sides.

"We should leave her!" Thorin shouts.

"No! We can't just leave someone to die by the hands of an orc!"

There's a howling in the distance.

"Run! Run!" Gandalf shouts. "Into the trees!" We all go racing into the tall pines that are scarce around us. I happen to climb the same tree as Thorin.

When we finally are out of the wargs reach, I feel something tighten around my neck. I reach to touch it and I feel rope. My gaze follows the rope that keeps me bound and I find Thorin holding the end with more anger than any of us can ever have.

"If you let us go," Thorin shouts above the noise, "I'll let you have the future seer!"

Azog speaks in his orcly tongue, which causes the wargs to freeze. He then calls them back and then speaks in a language we can understand. "Bring him to me!"

"I'm a she!" I shout. I absolutely hate being underestimated or being judged because I'm a woman.

"Then bring her to me." Azog says. Thorin pushes me down the tree first and when I'm down, he jumps down next to me.

"Here she is. Now honor your agreement." Thorin says forcefully as he hands my neck rope over to the pale orc.

"Thorin!" I shout. "You can't do this!"

"I just did." He whispers. "Enjoy your new master, traitor!"

"Thorin!" I plea desperately.

"Come on, girl! I'll take you to your new home!" He motions for me to take a seat on the white warg he's on. When I refuse he yanks on the rope causing me to fall to the ground. I feel a sting on my back from his blade.

"Isabel!" Kili shouts.

"Get. On." He says.

"No!" I pull against the bonds. There's another sting on my back and a warg bites my arm.

"Isabel!" Kili calls again.

"Get on or that dwarf with no beard dies!" He points to Kili.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I climb onto the warg's back who growls and tries to bite my legs.

"Isabel!"

Azog tells the warg to leave and I leave with it.

* * *

**Yes! It's finally done! I worked all day on this chapter for you guys and I'm very proud of it. If any of you are surprised that Azog spoke the common tongue (English) It's because that all orcs can because otherwise they can't understand eachother. Different orcs speak different languages so they can understand each other when they are coordinating attacks on elves, dwarfs or Gandalf. **

**I'm not sure if I'll review tomorrow. School starts on Tuesday and I have to prep for that so I'll try to get one out soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fangirlatyourservice thanks for the review. Did I update soon enough? Yes, Thorin is a little bastard. I had intended him to be that way so there would be some conflict and so the story wasn't just, yeah, they went on an adventure and they beat the dragon. You know?**

**elfcat there were too many 'o's in your review so I couldn't read it on email. No, it isn't inhumane and you always need more!**

* * *

I'm riding on the white warg and I'm reviewing my time with the dwarves. When I come to the last vision I had, I realize it was wrong. Thorin didn't heroically throw himself at Azog. He just handed me over un-heroically!

"I'm taking you to your new home. We'll be there soon." Azog says to me. I really didn't want to go with him and I was going to go against him even if it killed me, but he threatened to end Kili's life. Kili; the only one who treated me like I was a normal hobbit, like I was one of them and not some tag-along girl!

"We're here!" He climbs off then pulls the rope that's around my neck. I fall to the floor in a fit of coughing.

I look back the way we came to see if any of the dwarves have come to save me. When I saw none, I dropped my head. Why would they want to see me? They hate me.

Kili's POV

"Why! Why did you do that, Uncle!" I shout at Thorin.

"She deserved it!" He yelled back.

"I loved her! Why'd you go and ruin my one chance!"

"You shouldn't love hobbits!"

"THORIN!" Gandalf shouts. "YOU JUST GOT RID OF THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH INFORMATION ON THE FUTURE AND YOU DARED TO GET RID OF HER! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING! DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOUR BURGLAR WAS TO KEEP THE GIRL?"

Thorin falls to the ground. "Gandalf,"

"DON'T 'GANDALF' ME!" He shouts. He calms down "Kili, Fili and I will go after her."

"No! I forbid you to take them with you!" He seems to be pleading.

"I want to go with you." Bilbo says. He's been moping more and more since Isabel was given to the orcs.

"Bilbo, you can't come. If the dwarves reach the lonely mountain they'll need you to get inside." Gandalf says calmly. "Come on, Fili, Kili. We should get going soon. The Eagles should be coming."

At that moment excessively large birds fly up and land next to us. I climb on them and Gandalf tells them where to take us as we fly off into the sky.

As we leave, I think I heard Thorin shout something.

Isabel's POV

"No! Stop!" I shout as an orc brings down the whip onto me. There's a flash of pain then an everlasting sting.

"I'll release you when you tell me my future!" Azog shouts.

"I told you! I can't make visions come to me! They come to me when I'm in deep sleep and when they want to!" I cry. Tears are coming down my face as the whip cracks again. More pain.

"Tell me! Will the dwarf die sometime soon?! I need to know so I can kill him myself!"

"Everyone dies at some point." I say weakly.

"Again!" A warg bites my leg this time and gnaws on it like I'm a piece of cooked meat.

"Ahh!" I scream. The orcs laugh. I thought I heard Kili in the distance.

Kili's POV

I heard Isabel scream. "Isabel!" I shout. My eyes are watering with fear. "Can you go faster?" I say to the eagle beneath me. It squawks then rushes foreword.

"Isabel!" I shout. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. She recognizes me then thinks that she's imagining things. When I jump down and cut the ropes that hold her up, she weakly stands which gives me a full view of her torn up body. She falls into my arms crying.

Gandalf and Fili don't leave their eagles but defend me from the orcs as I carry Isabel to mine. I lay her across the eagle's back and then climb on myself. The bird immediately flies into the air out of reach of the orcs. Gandalf and Fili do the same as we fly back to the Misty Mountains where we started.

Isabel's POV

I thought I saw a vision of Kili rescuing me, but when I felt the wind on my face I knew it was real. "Kili!" I shout with joy, then I try to shuffle in order to hug him and I'm unsuccessful. He laughs.

"You can wait to hug me." He says joyfully. I smile the entire way there.

When we landed I slide off the 'normal' way by going feet first and not toppling over. When Kili lands he doesn't have five seconds before being hugged by an over happy me.

"I happy you're all right." He laughs.

"All right?" I repeat. Then I realize the pain in my leg and topple to the ground. I was too overjoyed before to remember it, but now the memories have come flooding back as well as the pain.

"Isabel? Gandalf! Help her!" Kili shouts. Gandalf immediately runs over and waves his arms around in some wizard-like fashion, which magically eased my pain. The wound was still there though, it just stopped bleeding and most of the unwelcome pain was gone.

_Wargs._

_ Azog._

_ Battle._

_ Fire in the trees._

_ Thorin challenging Azog._

_ Bilbo jumps in._

I look around. I see the rest of the company sitting some distance away and Thorin sitting even farther. I give them a sad smile then turn back to the task at hand. "Gandalf!" He looks at me. "Azog is coming."

All the dwarves look at me. "How do you know?" Thorin asks.

"I just had a vision." I say slowly. Then I cheer. "How's that for using my gift! Ha!" Thorin only gives me a light smile.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed! They were greatly appreciated! Anywho, school starts up tomorrow so I might not review for some time. I'll try to review this weekend or possibly sooner if I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fangirlatyourservice, you don't know how much I'm going to need good luck in school... Anyway, yeah. No serious physical damage was done, but in that chapter some serious emotional damage was dealt. Remember? When she showed up at the orc hideout she looked back to find no dwarves on her trail to rescue her. She was rather beaten up in thinking that no one was going to save her so she almost gave up... almost.**

**elfcat I'm sorry you don't like shout-outs but the writer has some serious OCD and if I don't shout out to you my right side will be feeling off all day... so deal with it. Also, I'm glad you think my chapter was awesome, cause it was. :-P**

**Fancyjade thanks! I hope this is soon enough, but you know school has to come first in this world... it's rather sad... :'(**

* * *

"Everyone up in the trees!" Gandalf shouts. "There are pinecones which we can set fire to and use them as projectiles." We all run into the trees. I'm the last one up and as I climb to the up most branch a pack of wargs come down the mountain.

"Isabel." Thorin says weakly. I turn to see he has a flaming pinecone in his hands. He lets it burn him.

'Thorin!" I say surprised as I take it from him. His eyes widen when I show this unexpected tenderness for him after all he's done for me. I see a warg beneath the tree and I chuck the pinecone at it. It squeaks.

"Give back the girl!" Azog says not far away. Then he speaks orc and the wargs try knocking over the trees. They're successful and the trees do a domino effect thing. One by one each tree is pushed over except for the last, which hangs precariously over the edge.

"Gandalf!" Someone shouts. It sounds like Kili but my eyes are too focused on Thorin who slowly stands.

"You will not hurt my people!" He seethes.

"Oh, but I don't want your petty dwarves. I want her…" Azog points at me; Thorin only moves foreword.

"If you take her away, my people are hurt! You will not have her!" Thorin shouts as he runs towards the pale orc.

"Thorin!" I shout. My feet manage to get a foothold on the branch as I slowly make my way to the duo.

"You will not hurt him!" At first I thought I shouted that, but it turned out to be Bilbo who crashed into the orc holding Thorin down. Thorin was well cut up all over and Azog could clearly see as well as I that Thorin probably wouldn't get up.

"Ha! Look at the puny dwarf who won't get- oh? Was I wrong?" Azog mocks as Thorin determinedly stands.

"Did I not say you would not touch one of mine?" He growls.

"But the halfling isn't one of yours. He's not your people." Azog says simple-mindedly.

"He will always be one of mine!" Thorin shouts as he again races towards Azog, but something stops him. He turns his head to see Bilbo in the same position he was just moments ago and runs to him instead.

"Making last minute decisions are we?" The orc questions. He nudges his warg to pounce on the un-expecting dwarf but gets shot in the arm instead.

"You will not touch him!" I shout. There's a lot of that isn't there?

"Well, well. Look who it is, the little seer girl. I doubt you can really see the future."

"I can. I saw you coming here and I saw your death." Okay, that last part was a lie but I needed to scare him badly.

"You lie, halfling!" He laughs, but you can hear the part of his voice that is unsure of himself.

"No." I shoot him again. It hits him square in the chest and he roars in pain. "My visions never lie! I saw this moment twice before you came! That has never happened and so the fates have destined this moment to come before the beginning of time! You will not escape your demise!"

"I will escape!" Then he shouts something in orc, which I sincerely hope is 'fall back' or 'retreat'. I shoot him again in the leg for good measure. He leaves.

"Thorin!" I cry as I see Bilbo crouched next to the felled dwarf. "Go help the others! I do what I can to heal him." I say to Bilbo. He hurries and starts helping the others off the tree.

"Isabel?" Thorin says in barely a whisper.

"Shh. Don't speak, Thorin. You need to keep your strength up."

"Isabel, I'm sorry…" He coughs. "I shouldn't have sent you with that thing."

"Thorin, this is going to hurt." I say as I put chewed up leaves all over his wounds, which are many. He does a quick hiss.

"You don't understand. Kili is completely…" Thorin stops in a fit of coughing.

"Thorin!" Gandalf cries. I jump out of the way as he steps in and does his wizard-healing magic. After a few agonizing minutes he sits back on his heals and sighs. "He'll be fine.

"Ugh! I feel as if a warg ran over my head…" Thorin complains.

"That's actually pretty close to what happened." Bilbo pipes in

"You got run over by a warg?!" I shout.

"No." Thorin laughs.

"What were you saying about Kili before you started coughing?" I ask. Kili starts laughing nervously.

"It was nothing… probably." He laughs sheepishly. He's sweating.

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I should never have done that to you. I have no right to be forgiven by you." Thorin hangs his head in shame.

"No right? By golly you have no right!" Thorin looks up at me scared and surprised. Then I pull him into a strong hug. He gasps at my sudden movement. "But I'll forgive you anyways."

He hugs back. "Thank you." As I pull away, I see the others in shock. Gandalf seems to have a light smile on his face and I smile back to him.

"Bilbo, how are you? You were pinned by the warg." I say, just now remembering.

"Bilbo! Are you all right? What were you thinking?" Thorin's fire returned.

"I-uh-" He stutters.

"I kept telling you that you didn't belong!" He shouts. We all take a step back. Then he hugs Bilbo. "I've never been so wrong in my life!" We all sigh.

"Uh, Gandalf, did you call the eagles again?" Fili says. We all turn and see a moving dark cloud.

"No. I didn't but if they're going to take us somewhere, we might as well let them." Gandalf shrugs.

As the eagles land, we each climb onto one. I climb on with Kili because it seems to make him sweat and laugh nervously. It's and interesting side of him and I want to know the cause. Bilbo gets on with Gandalf because the situation with Thorin is still too awkward.

Then we fly off into the late evening sky.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! Ugh, I'm tired... Waking up at 5:40 every morning really takes it out of you. I feel the need to tell you that the second hobbit movie, 'The Hobbit: The desolation of Smaug', comes out December 13 in America and I'm kind of following the movies. So, I'll try to come up with some awkward conversations or more Azog battles or something until then... so wish me luck!**


End file.
